Trust
Trust is the eighteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the 48th episode overall. Summary VAMPIRES IN POLITICS- Davos attempts to convince Congress to allow The Old Ones positions of power in Washington by painting the Mikaelsons as terrorists. Klaus and Freya discover that Davina is alive, while Elijah sets up his own defense; the two ancient vampires go at each other in court. Mikael gives Solomon his answer. An encounter with Cerdic leaves Kol questioning his place in the escalating conflict. Caroline and Kingston make plans for a celebration. Davos preemptively tries to minimize the fallout and simultaneously maximize the personal damage to the Mikaelsons siblings. Aslaug spars with Mikael. A charming socialite entices Senator Gregory Fawkes. Christabella manipulates the Secretary of Health and Human Services, and finally, Angelica makes a daring move against Davos. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Sebastian Roche as Mikael * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Claire Coffee as Alana Killeen * Mekenna Melvin as Callie Mercer * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Crystal Reed as Joanna * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Imogen Poots as Tess * Krysten Ritter as Natasha Elkin (credit only) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * Emily Berrington as Fiona Monroe * Chris Wood as Kai Parker * Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston * Claudia Black as Dahlia * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Davos * Sasha Roiz as Solomon * Shantel VanSanten as Anne Bonny * Candice King as Caroline Forbes * Tatiana Maslany as Tatiana Matthews * Lyndsy Fonseca as Davina Mikaelson * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker (credit only) * with Rachelle Lefevre as Angelica Barker * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (credit only) * and Sebastian Stan as Ethan Pope Recurring Cast * Naveen Andrews as Carter al-Hazmi * Samaire Armstrong as Kendra Hughes * Michael Boatman as Jason Clarkson * Morris Chestnut as Liam Richards * Mark Dacascos as James Chen * Alexis Denisof as Cerdic * Lauren German as Veronica Banks * Willa Holland as Tristiana Laveau * Samantha Noble as Marilee Kerr * Terry O'Quinn as Hank Masters * Tahmoh Penikett as Gregory Fawkes * Ethan Suplee as Franklin Sterns * Gaia Weiss as Aslaug * with John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn * and Elizabeth Olsen as Anica/Kali Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Davos, Christabella Marcoux, Cerdic, Solomon * Fiona, Dahlia, Josephine, Liv, Natasha, and Tunde do not appear in this episode. Callie does not physically appear but her voice is heard. * This episode is Davina-centric. Revelations Music * TBA Gallery thea-was-unsurprised-to-learn-of-her-father.jpg 3x15-NEW-TVD-STILL-HD-klaroline-29121206-800-533.jpg Beth-Orphan-BLack.png Sarah.png Originals112-0926.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x03.jpg Category:Arc: Corruption Category:Arc: Dark Dimension Category:Arc: Violent Revolution Category:Davina-centric episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes without guest stars Category:Episodes set in 2013